What it should have been
by MistyRiver17
Summary: Hi everyone I will update soon. Thank you for the reviews and I assure you that there will be a greater story line soon. I am trying to set up the whole relationship and all.I will give you a tiny spoiler though. Ryan and Alex get into a HUGE fight over M
1. Chapter 1 Feelin butterflies

Chapter One - Fooling you and Feeling butterflies 

A/N: This was inspired by Michelle Branch' song "I'm feelin' you"  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the ff other than the time I spent writing.  
Description: This is a love story between two of my favorite characters Marissa and Alex. This is what I think should have happened.  
This story will have MA, SS, RL pairings. I am going to rate it PG-13 for now I hope you like it because it is my first ever ff.  
Enjoy!

She blinked her eyes and slowly opened them. The Brunette could feel her warm arms around her waist holding her. The sunlight faintly streamed into the room. _"I don't want to move, I love the feeling her arms give me. They make me feel safe, feel light, feel love, feel butterflies."_ she thought.  
The tall girl turned over in her arms slowly and carefully so not to wake her. When she was facing her she realized how much she meant to her how much she Loves her. Slowly she picks up her hand and softly strokes her hair, Then moves down and cups her face. " Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" She sings into her ear and gently kissed the blonde girl.  
"Can you always wake me up like that?" she says "You mean like this?" The brunette kissed her again but with more passion this time.  
"Yes like that." she says with a look of happiness on her face. "I slept very well knowing I was holding you and you were here next to me."

The taller girl sighed and was silent. The pair gazed into the others eyes for quite a while.  
Then a sound broke them from their trance. "Marissa!" a voice traveled up the stairs in the Nichol mansion.  
"Marissa time to get up!" the voice grew louder.  
"Oh crap Al, it's my mom." the pair quickly shoved out of the others arms but not before giving each other a kiss. As they exchanged smiles Julie barged into the room and was taken aback by the pair.  
"Honey you didn't tell my you had someone staying over last night"  
"Ma this is Al, We were watching a movie last night and we must have fallen asleep." Marissa points to the television which was on the main menu on some random DVD.

Nice to meet you Al…. um…. What is your full name?" The woman says.  
"Oh I am sorry My name is Alex, it is nice to meet you Mrs. Nichol." Alex reaches out to shake her hand "You can just call me Julie." she says as she shakes Alex's hand "You two should get ready for school. Marissa no more skipping do you understand?"

"Yes mom I understand"  
" Oh and Honey can you see if you can stay with Summer for a few weeks? I am going on a business trip to New York." Julie says

"Don't you mean VACATION, mother?" Marissa snaps back at her mother. Julie gives her a glare which Alex catches and quickly to avoid any argument says. "If it is ok with you Julie she can stay in my apartment. She could help out with the rent, groceries, and other things it would be about $200 a week maybe a bit less"  
"Please can I stay with him? Please?" The girl begs "I suppose you could stay with Alex"  
"I am off to take my bags to the car I will see you in a few weeks." Mrs. Nichol says as she leaves.  
Julie walks down the hall and gets her bags,. Marissa and Alex hear a car pull up and after a few minutes leave.  
"My mom is gone now." Marissa smiles at Alex.  
"I am going to pack my things and we can go to your place"  
"What about school? You told your mom you would go." "I don't have to it is the last day and I would much rather spend it with you." Marissa says as she gets the last of her stuff. She picks up her cell phone and says to Alex "Come on baby lets go to your place"  
Alex grabs her hand, the pair walk to her car and head off to "their" apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 The first of many

The pair pulled up to their apartment and sat in the car silently for a few minutes.  
The taller girl broke the silence "Alex." she said nervously "Yes my love." the blonde responded "Alex I love you" as she said those life changing words she turned her head in fear of rejection.  
Blown away by the comment Alex reaches over to the brunette, gently cradles her face in her hands , and moves her beautiful head towards the blonde and says. "Riss I love you to"  
"You do? Well I mean I knew you did I was just shocked I guess that you did. Riss? I like that name. It makes me feel special." Marissa said with a smile "Anyone as beautiful as you Marissa Cooper should feel special." with those words Alex kisses Marissa "Lets get your stuff into our place." the blonde says "Our place?" Marissa says with a flattered smile on her face.  
"Yes our place. I want it to be our home, wait hold on." Alex says as Marissa is getting out of the car "Stay here." Alex jumps out of the car, grabs Marissa's things, and runs them into the house.  
She returns to the car, opens Marissa's door and picks her up. With a kiss she walks into the apartment still carrying Marissa. The shorter girl takes Marissa to the tattered sofa and sits down with Marissa on her lap.  
"Now that makes it our house. Just one last thing we need to do to officially make it our house. You have to unpack." the shorter blonde says with a smile.  
A few hours later the girl was unpacked and they were sitting on the sofa in each others arms watching a DVD.  
"I really like not having to worry about someone busting in the door on us" Marissa says as she turns her head towards Alex's face.  
"I like it to." Alex said with a smile. 


	3. Chapter 3 I'm so happy I found you

A few hours later the pair hear a knock on their door. They went to answer it and didn't believe who was on the other side.  
"Cohen? Summer? What are you doing here?" Marissa exclaimed "I thought you were going to stay at my house but your mom called and said you were going to be with Alex"  
"We were crushed when you didn't call." Seth said putting his hand over his heart in a hurt manner.  
"Yea Cohen she wanted to stay here so what is your problem?" Alex said in a defensive manner "Hey its ok Alex. They just want to make sure I am ok." Marissa smiled at the blonde.  
"I know. Do you two want to come in?" the shorter girl said "Sure, So Coop when did you become friends with Alex?" Summer said.  
"Soon after Alex broke up with Seth." Marissa replied "Ouch that hurt, Alex you know you hurt me. I think I could forgive you if you would kiss me." Seth said with an eager look.  
"Dream on Cohen, I wouldn't be caught dead with you." Alex said half jokingly Seth puts his hand over his eyes and says "Ouch shot down again"

After a couple of hours Seth and Summer had to leave, they asked the pair to join them on Sunday night for dinner with Ryan and Lindsey. They agreed and the two were left in their apartment alone.  
"That was strange" Alex said "Yea I think they were up to more than they let on." Marissa replied "Hey Alex?" Marissa said "Yea Riss." the blonde haired beauty said

"Sometimes, I imagine the world without you but most times, I am just so happy I ever found you. Alex this is hard to say." Marissa said and Alex could detect nervousness

"Marissa did I do something wrong?" Alex said hoping that she hadn't "No Alex you didn't do anything wrong. This is just hard for me to say"  
"It is ok Marissa. You don't have to say anything to me." Alex replied "No I have to because it is true." Marissa says as she puts her hands into her pockets "Alex I Love you, I want to be with you forever." Marissa says "Wow that isn't what I thought you were going to say" Alex said with a shocked look "I knew I shouldn't have said that I am sorry but it is true." Marissa said with a sad look on her face "No Riss." Alex says as she takes Marissa's hands into her own "I love you to and I want to be with you forever, Marissa Cooper will you be my Girlfriend?" Alex says eagerly awaiting the answer "Yes Alex Kelly, I will be your girlfriend." The two wrapped their arms around each other in a hug.  
"Does my Girlfriend want to go out to dinner to celebrate?" Alex said "I don't know I wonder if my girlfriend wants to." Marissa said with a smile 'my girlfriend, that sounds so great' Alex thought little did he know at the same time Marissa was thinking the same thing.  
"Lets go out to dinner." Alex said "My treat to you Riss"  
The pair went to Harbor Beach to eat dinner. Harbor Beach is one of Newport's finest restaurants\  
"How may I help you lovely ladies tonight?" A overly excited waitress said "I would like a candle lit table for two with the view of the beach for my Girlfriend and myself" Alex said Marissa Blushed because no one had ever asked for a special table When they were seated Marissa told Alex that she felt special to someone for the first time.  
"I am sure Ryan had his moments" Alex said "No actually, He was a bid headed egotistical jerk" Marissa said "I would have never guessed, Can we not let Ryan ruin our first date?" Alex said pleadingly "I know, I won't let him." Marissa said as she held Alex' hand.  
The waitress walked over and said "Have you decided yet"  
"Yes we have. We would like Two of your lobster dinners with a glass of red wine and a glass of water with a slice of lemon." Alex said "Yes I will be right back with your drinks ladies" the waitress said and walked away 


	4. Chapter 4 A day to forever remember

When she left Marissa said "hmm Red wine.. Sounds.. Special. God Alex you are so sweet"  
"You forgot to say romantic, charming, sexy, the list goes on and on." Alex says smugly "Don't flatter yourself" Marissa replies The waitress appears back with the wine and water "Your dinner should be ready soon, can I get you anything else"  
"No thank you " the blue eyed beauty smiled and said The waitress walked off and the pair continued their conversation A few minutes later their dinner arrives "Wow Alex this is great. Thank you" Marissa said "You are very welcome Riss" she replies After their dinner was complete the couple decided to take a walk on the beach after all that was their favorite past time.  
As they walked along the beach in the moon light hand in hand they stopped and looked out at the ocean in all of it's beauty in the spot where they first kissed.  
"Al, I never want this moment to end." Marissa whispered into her ear "Riss, With me it never will." she whispered back The two shared a kiss and continued on their walk "I am tired Alex, can we go back to our apartment?" a sleepy Marissa said "Yea come on"  
By the time they got home Marissa had fallen asleep so Alex carefully carried her into the house and laid her on the bed.  
"Good night my sweet Marissa. Sleep well my love" she said Alex Kelly a self-proclaimed 'Bad Ass' immediately turned into a huge softie with Marissa. Maybe it was for the best.  
Alex quietly walked into the living room she wanted to sleep in the bed with Marissa but she didn't want to push her luck, and laid down on the sofa. 'I hope every day will be like this one'  
The girl thought as she drifted off to sleep, the days actions with the girl of her dreams playing out in her dreams. 


	5. Chapter 5 The life of the party

'where am I' the brunette thought as she woke up in a strange bed.  
Alex hears her moving abut and decides to go and check on her. As she walks into the room Marissa remembers where she was and with a smile says "Good morning, why didn't you sleep in here"  
"I carried you in here last night and you decided to take up the entire bed so I slept on the sofa." Alex said she knew it was a lie but she didn't want her to know she had been nervous.  
"Oh ha ha I am sorry, I am kind of bad about that" Marissa said blushing "I will be right back STAY here." The girl said as she walked out of the room "Ok I will" said a smiling Marissa She could hear the dishes in the kitchen and wanted to know what Alex was doing.  
After about thirty minutes Alex's head appears in the door "Shut your eyes she says"  
After her eyes were shut she steps towards the bed and says "ok now you can open them"  
Marissa opened them to find she had made her breakfast. "Wow thanks" she said her eyes looking at the food she had prepared. Not wanting to tell her that she didn't like to eat meat she took a bit out of the bacon and said "Wow this is really good.  
After Breakfast the pair sat and talked about what they wanted to do on the lovely day.  
Going to the beach came up a few times along with many other things.  
The pair decided to phone Seth and Summer to see if they wanted to hang out.  
Alex called Seth and said "Hey Seth do you want to come hang out with us today"  
"I know why you are calling and I would love to go on a date with you two"  
"Ew Seth man get a hold of yourself man"  
"Sorry I didn't mean it like that"  
"It isn't even a date we wanted to know if you and Sum wanted to hang out"  
"Yea we will meet at my pool house"  
"Sure see you then"  
Yea Seth wants us to meet him at the pool house he said Sum would be there too"  
The couple get into the car and head towards Seth's house When they got there they walked round to the pool house.  
"MARISSA!" Summer exclaimed "I haven't seen you in so long"  
"Sum get a hold of yourself you guys came over YESTERDAY" Marissa giggled "Oh yea I forgot"  
"So Cohen do you have anything to drink around here?" Alex said "Yea I will be right back"  
The three left in the room just stood there silently waiting on Seth who apparently was the life of the "party" to return.  
As Seth walked in the door he saw his three friends standing there and said "Oh now are we using our mental powers to communicate? Can I join you?" He squints his eyes and says "Is it working? Can you understand me"  
"Gosh Seth you really need to get a life" the three say in unison The group starts laughing at Seth. It is pretty obvious that Mr. Seth Cohen is the life f the party. 


	6. Chapter 6 Leave us alone

A few hours later the couple decided to leave the Cohen house.  
"We will see you tomorrow right?" Seth and Summer ask "Yea we will be here. Seven right?" Marissa asked "Yes seven." Seth said Marissa and Alex left Seth's house and headed home talking about the next day's events.  
"Do you really want to go? They said Ryan would be there." Alex asked.  
"Yes I am not scared to show myself with you anymore. Besides I think you could take him"  
Marissa said jokingly "Ha ha. Yeah I could take him." Alex winks back and the brunette They arrive at their apartment and head in.  
"Want to watch television Riss?" Alex asks "Sure there should be a great movie on." The tall girl replies They sit on the worn sofa and watch a movie. As the movie goes on they inch closer towards each other until Marissa's head is resting on Alex's shoulder. She reaches down, grabs her hand and kisses it.  
Sometime during the movie Marissa fell asleep and shortly after Alex fell asleep too.  
Alex woke up early in the morning while it was still dark and saw they had fallen asleep.  
she started to move but Marissa said "Don't, just stay here, don't leave"  
She wanted to whisper to her that she would never leave but the words failed her.  
Sunday afternoon came too fast. Getting ready to go to Seth's house the pair talked about how strange it would be to see marissa's ex.  
Alex got ready before Marissa so she sat on the sofa waiting on her to finish.  
When she finally came out Alex saw her and was in shock. "Y… you are bea… beautiful." The blonde haired girl managed to stutter out.  
Marissa blushed and said "you don't look to bad yourself"  
They got into Alex's car and drove off towards the Cohen house.  
They pulled up into the driveway and saw Marissa's ex's car.  
Grabbing Marissa's hand Alex said "Are you sure you are ready to go"  
With a sigh she says "Yes, yes Lex, I am ready to go"  
They walk to the door hand in hand and ring the bell.  
Seth opens the door and says "Hey guys come on in, everyone is in the living room"  
They go off towards the living room and hear laughter.  
As they walk in Marissa puts her arm around Alex.  
When they walked in they said "Hey guys, We haven't seen you in a long time"  
Ryan's eyes were angry. Angry at the sight of his ex in another person's arms.  
The new couple saw the reaction and were happy.  
"Dinner is served my little pets." Seth says mockingly Everyone groans "Seth you sure know how to throw water on a fire don't you?" Summer says "Am I supposed to know what that means?" The boy replies "No of course you wouldn't." they all Say laughing After dinner they sat in the living room talking. Marissa and Alex were holding hands oblivious to the pain they were causing Ryan.  
"Why don't you get your hands off of her?" Ryan screams and stands up in Alex's face and takes a swing.  
"Why don't you shut the hell up and leave my girlfriend alone!" Alex screams back Before anyone could do anything Alex's fist made contact with Ryan's nose.  
He looked stunned and then retaliated with a few blows of his own. One causing a gash above her eye and it would make a nice scar. Another was a small "slap" across the face. Seeing that he wasn't going to punch her anymore she said "Don't you dare come near her again. She chose me, Me. Just leave us alone." Ryan starts crying and runs out of the house little did they know it wouldn't be the last time he would try to win Marissa back.  
"Well, let's shut this nice little party down and go home. I think we all need to get some rest." Summer says "Yeah, Alex you are in no shape to drive give me the keys." Marissa says as she touches the cuts on her girlfriend's face causing Alex to flinch.  
"Seth thanks for inviting us to your nice little NON-violent party" Alex says jokingly "You are very welcome my friend" Seth replies They get in the car and head to the apartment. 


End file.
